


Beneath the moon [Night version]

by breadagedtoh



Category: Mamamoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadagedtoh/pseuds/breadagedtoh
Summary: It's on a rainy day when Ahn Hyejin meets the three people who would become her family.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A mmm witch au~
> 
> Will focus on platonic + familial OT4!

It's on a rainy day when Ahn Hyejin meets the three people who would become her family.  
.  
She's by the small creek in the old forest, relaxed under the warmth of the sun and chill of the water.  
Her eyes droop a little, as the lazy afternoon gets to her, when there's a sudden drop in temperature as the light from the sun dulls with a cutting breeze.  
Something is wrong in the old forest.  
She stands up and asks the old trees around her about what's wrong.  
There is no answer.  
This is the first time her powers have failed to work and it honestly scares her.  
But there's a desperation in the very air she breathes and so, she makes up her mind. Hyejin doesn't know what is going to happen, but she's going where the problem is and hopefully help.  
Following the chill in the air, she tries calling the nature around her once again but there is no response, and after several tries, she ends up underneath a huge, old weeping willow.  
The weather has turned worse, and Hyejin can feel the cool of rain water on her skin.  
The field surrounding the willow is large and unending, but there's also blood.  
Splattered on the trunk and the ground near its' roots, she finds another witch.  
She has a horrible scratch on her left arm, which is still bleeding, and she tries to bandage it but to no avail.  
Hyejin doesn't wait; she's immediately by the others' side and although the short haired witch is surprised, she doesn't back away from Hyejin's touch.  
As she heals the wounded witch, she can feel the world responding to her request as branches bend and the ground shivers.  
During the process, she looks at the witch who hasn't said a word and feels her legs giving out.  
It's her.  
Hyejin has met the girl who has haunted her nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

She's scared.  
Her heart is beating against her chest, sweat dripping, and goose bumps popping up throughout her skin.  
But Hyejin can't seem to do anything, she can barely even breathe.  
And while she's lost to the numbness that only she is under the spell of, there's another person who is screaming, crying, dying.  
She has short blonde hair and a smile that breaks Hyejins' spirit.  
Before she can do something- anything, the blondes' eyes close and her dream ends.  
.  
Hyejin doesn’t know what to do.  
The rain is heavy on her, with the blondes’ blood soaking her robe bright red, and as she stares into the others’ eyes, she catches them enlarging in panic.  
She’s crying, she realises.  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I don’t- Why am I crying?”  
Hyejin has dreamt of her so many nights, after which there would always be an emptiness within her heart. She missed her, she wanted to protect her, she wanted to love her.  
Hyejin loved the person before her with all her heart.  
And now, here she was, small and bleeding and thoroughly confused.  
Hyejin could do something, she wasn’t as helpless in the real world, and this was not a dream.  
She has finally found her home.  
.  
There’s a strange sense of relief that spreads through Jung Wheeins’ soul when the ebony haired witch before her pulls her by the head and hugs her like Wheein might disappear at any moment.  
Before she can think it through, her hands have already tightened around the robed torso and there’s a sigh.  
Wheein feels at home.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s not safe.  
She knows this- she can feel it, her throbbing wound that was slowly closing with the help of the witch who is currently hugging her, being a constant reminder.  
They are in danger, and yet Wheein can feel her eyes close and her breath release after being certain that the person she was holding was truly here, with her.  
She wants to talk to her, do things with her, but she contends with being with her in the cold rain.  
They are not safe but she is so warm.  
.  
It takes a long while for Hyejin to let go.  
She feels embarrassed, her earlier desperation and relief giving way to shyness and uncertainty.  
She reasons with herself; Had the other witch minded, they would have immediately separated from the contact.  
But they didn’t.  
And it takes all the self-control and logic that exists within her to be the first one to do it.  
She has a lifetime to know them.  
To love them.   
Hyejin can’t wait to start!


End file.
